Rogue One Network
by Nafrayu
Summary: Il était une fois dans une galaxie fort fort lointaine, dans les méandres de l'Holonet... [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Ma chère amie **Loufok** m'a poussé à écrire ceci alors j'espère que ça vous amusera autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire :) Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'uploader régulièrement parce que ça va vraiment dépendre de mon inspiration.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à LucasFilm et c'est bien dommage parce que j'avais une autre fin en tête pour Rogue One...

* * *

 **Rogue One Network**

 **Chapitre 01**

 **Orson Krennic** a crée le groupe « Etoile de la Mort ».

 **Orson Krennic** a ajouté **Galen Erso** au groupe « Etoile de la Mort ».

 **Galen Erso** : Non. Juste non.

 _ **Jyn Erso**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** a crée la page « Etoile de la Mort ».

 **Orson Krennic** invite **Galen Erso** à aimer la page « Etoile de la Mort ».

 _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _et_ _ **Dark Vador**_ _aiment ça._

 **Galen Erso** : Arrêtes ça.

* * *

 **Galen Erso** aime les pages « Que faire quand on n'aime pas son travail ? » et « Soigner sa dépression en dix étapes ».

 **Jyn Erso** : Papa :(

 **Galen Erso** : Ne t'inquiète pas ma Nébuleuse.

 **K-2SO** : Vous voulez savoir quelles sont les probabilités de survivre à une dépression ?

 **Galen Erso** : … Non ?

* * *

 **K-2SO** a crée la page « K-2SO ».

 _ **K-2SO**_ _aime « K-2SO »._

 **Cassian Andor** : Sérieusement ?

 **K-2SO** : Je veux simplement évaluer le nombre de personne qui m'aiment.

 _ **Jyn Erso**_ _,_ _ **Galen Erso**_ _,_ _ **Bodhi Rook**_ _,_ _ **Chirrut Îmwe**_ _,_ _ **Baze Malbus**_ _et_ _ **Mon Mothma**_ _aiment « K-2SO »._

 **K-2SO** : Cassian ?

 _ **Cassian Andor**_ _aime « K-2SO »._

 **K-2SO** : C'est un bon score.

 **Bodhi Rook** : Maintenant que j'ai aimé ta page, tu peux me rendre mes lunettes de pilote ?

 **Jyn Erso** : …

* * *

 **Chirrut Îmwe** aime « La Force », « Les Jedis », « Le temple de Jedha » et « Les Gardiens de Whills ».

 **Cassian Andor** : A part ça, tu n'es pas un Jedi…

 _ **Baze Malbus**_ _aime ça._

 **Baze Malbus** : S'il était un Jedi, il serait le meilleur d'entre eux.

 _ **Chirrut Îmwe**_ _,_ _ **Jyn Erso, Bodhi Rook**_ _et 1985 membres de l'Alliance aiment ça._

 **Chirrut Îmwe** : Merci, mon ami !

 **Baze Malbus** : Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

* * *

 **Baze Malbus** a crée la page « La Force est avec moi et je fais corps avec la Force ».

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chirrut Îmwe, Jyn Erso, Galen Erso, Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook** et 1985 membres de l'Alliance aiment « La Force est avec moi et je fais corps avec la Force ».

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** aime la page « Les capes d'Orson Krennic ».

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : :)

 **Orson Krennic** : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Mais rien :)

 **Orson Krennic** : Arrêtez de sourire, vos muscles sont physiquement dans l'impossibilité de sourire.

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Vous croyez ? :)

 **Orson Krennic** : Arrêtez, ça devient très malsain.

 _ **Galen Erso** et **Leia Organa** aiment ça._

 **Galen Erso** : Il n'a pas tort, c'est malsain.

* * *

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** aime « L'Empereur » et « L'Empire ».

Cassian Andor : Et lèche-cul avec ça !

* * *

 **K-2SO** aime « Les capes d'Orson Krennic ».

 _ **Orson Krennic** aime ça._

 **Cassian Andor** : K2, stop !

* * *

 **Cassian Andor** aime « Les U-Wing » et « Jyn Erso ».

 **Galen Erso** : HUM.

 **Jyn Erso** : Il existe une page pour moi ?

 **K-2SO** : Bien sûr, Cassian l'a crée.

 _ **Jyn Erso, Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, Leia Organa, Mon Mothma** et **Bail Organa** aiment ça._

 **Cassian Andor** : Je ne pensais pas que ça s'afficherait…

 **Orson Krennic** : Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de cette conversation mielleuse mais il a d'abord aimé la page des vaisseaux et ENSUITE celle de Jyn.

 **Baze Malbus** : Quelqu'un l'a invité lui ?

 **Cassian Andor** : Ça n'a rien à voir !

 **Galen Erso** : De toute façon ma fille vaut mieux que n'importe quel vaisseau. Que n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

 _ **Jyn Erso** et **Cassian Andor** aiment ça._

 **K-2SO** : C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce qu'à dit Cassian pas plus tard que ce matin quand il a nettoyé l'intérieur de notre vaisseau.

 **Jyn Erso** : Oh ! :)

 **Cassian Andor** : Mais… Alors… Ce n'est pas du tout… C'est sorti du contexte !

 _ **Jyn Erso** aime ça._

 **K-2SO** : Pas du tout, tu as dit : « Jyn est un rayon de soleil qui mérite les plus belles choses et qui vaut mieux que n'importe quel imbécile dans cette galaxie ». C'est ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas, Cassian ?

 _ **Jyn Erso, Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, Leia Organa, Mon Mothma** et **Bail Organa** aiment ça._

 _ **Cassian Andor** est déconnecté._

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** a partagé un article « Les dix plus belles capes qu'il vous faut absolument ».

 _ **Dark Vador** aime ça._

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Humpf.

 **Dark Vador** : Une objection monsieur le Gouverneur ?

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Aucune, Seigneur Vador :)

 **Orson Krennic** : Sérieusement, arrêtez de sourire, ça devient malsain.

* * *

 **Dark Vador** aime « Naboo ».

 **Leia Organa** : Alors là, il faut qu'on m'explique…

* * *

 **Leia Organa** est devenue amie avec Luke Skywalker.

 **Dark Vador** : SKYWALKER ?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Comme mon père qui était un Jedi et que vous avez tué.

 **Dark Vador** : …

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** : Et vous devriez avoir honte, seigneur Vador.

 **Dark Vador** : …

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** a lu un article : « Que faire quand vous avez perdu quelque chose de très important ».

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Rien en rapport avec le travail j'espère ?

 **Orson Krennic** : …Absolument pas.

 _ **Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, Galen Erso, Saw Guerrera, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, Bodhi Rook, Bail Organa, Leia Organa, Mon Mothma** et 1985 membres de l'Alliance aiment ça._

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** aime « Les capes ».

 _ **Dark Vador** aime ça._

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** aime « Comment garder le blanc plus blanc que blanc ? ».

 **Galen Erso** : En évitant d'aller patauger dans la boue pour gâcher la vie des autres.

 _ **Jyn Erso** aime ça._

 **Orson Krennic** : …

 **Galen Erso** : C'est un exemple.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette fois ;)_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura au moins fait un petit peu sourire !_

 _En attendant, je vous annonce que je suis en train d'écrire un (long) OS avec une fin alternative pour Rogue One (mon Star Wars préféré. Voilà) (et celui qui m'a le plus fait pleurer, aussi), que je posterais dans la semaine, avec sans doute la suite de cette histoire là._

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Oh merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires ! C'est très motivant de lire que ce qu'on fait est apprécié :)

Finalement, j'ai été bien inspiré alors voici la suite :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 **Orson Krennic** a posté sur son mur « Si quelqu'un a trouvé _par hasard_ quelque chose de très important avec écrit « CONFIDENTIEL » en rouge dessus, qu'il le fasse savoir dans la plus grande discrétion. »

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Quelque chose comme ?

 **Galen Erso** : Les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort ?

 ** _Cassian Andor_** _,_ _ **Jyn Erso**_ _,_ _ **Galen Erso**_ _,_ _ **Saw Guerrera**_ _,_ _ **Chirrut Îmwe**_ _,_ _ **Baze Malbus**_ _,_ _ **Bodhi Rook**_ _,_ _ **Bail Organa**_ _,_ _ **Leia Organa**_ _,_ _ **Mon Mothma**_ _et 2016 membres de l'Alliance_ aiment ça.

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : …

 **Galen Erso** : C'est un exemple.

* * *

Conversation dans le groupe privé « Étoile de la Mort » :

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Krennic, vous avez perdu les plans de notre arme ?!

 **Orson Krennic** : Perdu n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais.

 **Galen Erso** : Le mot qu'il cherche est « volé ».

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : …

 **Orson Krennic** a quitté le groupe.

* * *

 **Bodhi Rook** a posté sur son mur : « Et sinon les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort sont où ? ».

 **Leia Organa** : Avec moi, ne vous en faites pas.

 **Cassian Andor** : Dépêchez-vous de revenir, on ne sait jamais !

 **K-2SO** : Si vous êtes en danger, n'hésitez pas à mourir, ce dont nous avons besoin, ce sont des plans !

 **Leia Organa** : …

 **Cassian Andor** : K2, tu te souviens quand on a parlé de la façon de s'exprimer avec les gens ?

 **K-2SO** : Oui, Cassian, je m'en souviens mais au bout d'un moment j'ai pensé que je m'ennuyais alors j'ai arrêté de t'écouter.

* * *

 **Leia Organa** est avec **Dark Vador** et **Wilhuff Tarkin**.

 **Bail Organa** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Leia Organa** : J'ai eu, comme qui dirait, un petit problème, papa.

 ** _Dark Vador_** _et_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _aiment ça._

 **Baze Malbus** : On a failli mourir tout ça pour qu'une princesse avec trop de cheveux sur la tête ramène les plans qu'on a volés à leurs propriétaires.

 ** _Dark Vador_** _et_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _aiment ça._

 **Cassian Andor** : C'est une blague ?

 ** _Dark Vador_** _et_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jyn Erso** : Arrêtez d'aimer tous nos commentaires, c'est fatiguant !

 ** _Dark Vador_** _et_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _aiment ça._

 **Chirrut Îmwe** : Je suis sûr que la princesse n'aurait pas été aussi imprudente. La Force est puissante en elle.

 ** _Bail Organa_** _aime ça._

 **Baze Malbus** : Mouai. Dis à la Force de ramener les plans alors.

 ** _Cassian Andor_** _et_ _ **K-2SO**_ _aiment ça._

 **Leia Organa** : Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été sensible à la Force… Mais je ne suis pas bête, les plans ne sont pas avec moi !

 ** _Cassian Andor_** _,_ _ **Jyn Erso**_ _,_ _ **Galen Erso**_ _,_ _ **Saw Guerrera**_ _,_ _ **Chirrut Îmwe**_ _,_ _ **Baze Malbus**_ _,_ _ **Bodhi Rook**_ _,_ _ **Bail Organa**_ _,_ _ **Leia Organa**_ _,_ _ **Mon Mothma**_ _et 1991 membres de l'Alliance_ aiment ça.

* * *

 **Orson Krennic** est à « Galactic Pôle Emploi ».

 ** _Dark Vador_** _et_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _aiment ça._

 **Jyn Erso** : Oh ben alors, on a eu un petit problème ? :)

 ** _Dark Vador_** _,_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _,_ _ **Cassian Andor**_ _,_ _ **Jyn Erso**_ _,_ _ **Galen Erso**_ _,_ _ **Saw Guerrera**_ _,_ _ **Chirrut Îmwe**_ _,_ _ **Baze Malbus**_ _,_ _ **Bodhi Rook**_ _,_ _ **Bail Organa**_ _,_ _ **Leia Organa**_ _,_ _ **Mon Mothma**_ _et 1963 membres de l'Alliance_ _rebelle_ aiment ça.

 **Orson Krennic** : Ça paye bien d'être dans la Rébellion ? On a une couverture sociale et une mutuelle efficace ?

 **Cassian Andor** : Il est sérieux, là ?

 **Galen Erso** : Le pire, c'est que oui, il est sérieux.

 **Baze Malbus** : On a un taux de survis mitigé mais on nous rafistole gratuitement. La couchette est pas trop mal et parfois on a deux parts de tartes à la cantine au lieu d'une.

 **Cassian Andor** : Non mais tu ne veux pas lui faire passer un entretien d'embauche tant qu'on y est ?

 **Orson Krennic** : Je travaille généralement le lundi, mardi, mercredi, vendredi et samedi, de 8h à 19h. Jeudi et dimanche sont mes jours de repos.

 ** _Wilhuff Tarkin_** _aime ça._

 **Cassian Andor** : …

 ** _Wilhuff Tarkin_** _aime ça._

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** : Bonne chance :)

* * *

 **Bodhi Rook** a écrit sur son mur : « En train de passer mon permis X-Wing ! ».

 ** _Cassian Andor_** _,_ _ **Jyn Erso**_ _,_ _ **Galen Erso**_ _,_ _ **Saw Guerrera**_ _,_ _ **Chirrut Îmwe**_ _et_ _ **Baze Malbus**_ _aiment ça._

 **Cassian Andor** : Essayes de ne pas t'écraser, d'accord ?

 **K-2SO** : Ou alors, ne t'écrases pas sur nous.

 **Bodhi Rook** a écrit sur son mur : :(

 **Jyn Erso** : Désolée, Bodhi, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Tu es un très bon pilote.

 **Baze Malbus** : Tu t'es écrasé ?

 **Cassian Andor** : Un petit peu on va dire.

 **Bodhi Rook** : Il vaut peut-être mieux que je m'en tienne au pilotage de cargos…

 **Cassian Andor** : Vois le bon côté des choses, tu t'es écrasé sur la navette de Krennic qui arrivait sur la planète.

 **Baze Malbus** : Et il est mort ?

 **Galen Erso** : Si seulement…

* * *

 **Jyn Erso** a envoyé un poke à **Cassian Andor**.

* * *

Conversation privée entre **Orson Krennic** et **Galen Erso** :

 **Orson Krennic** : Maintenant, nous sommes dans le même camp.

 _Vu à 22h45._

 **Orson Krennic** : Comment va ta fille ? Ginny c'est ça ?

 _Vu à 22h47._

 **Orson Krennic** : Ah non, c'est Jyn. J'y étais presque.

 _Vu à 22h49._

 **Orson Krennic** : Tu dors ?

 _Vu à 22h51._

 **Orson Krennic** : Plutôt inconfortable ces couchettes et ma chambre est un peu trop petite. Sans parler du manque cruel d'accès à la culture de l'Holonet.

 _Vu à 22h56._

 **Orson Krennic** : Tu dois sûrement être occupé, d'habitude tu me réponds toujours.

 **Galen Erso** : Tu veux dire d'habitude quand tu me retenais contre mon gré sur une planète froide et humide pour construire une arme destructrice de planète ?

 **Orson Krennic** : Je savais que tu ne dormais pas :)

* * *

 **Leia Organa** est : **en prison** avec **Dark Vador** et **Wilhuff Tarkin**.

 ** _Dark Vador_** _et_ _ **Wilhuff Tarkin**_ _aiment ça._

 **Bail Organa** : Ma chérie ?!

 **Baze Malbus** : Et les plans ?!

 **Leia Organa** : Je vais bien papa ! J'ai confié les plans à R2-D2.

 **Baze Malbus** : Un droïde ?

 ** _K-2SO_** _aime ça._

 **K-2SO** : Enfin quelqu'un qui a une idée censée par ici !

 **Leia Organa** : Ils sont avec _tu-sais-qui_. Par contre, tu devrais très vite revenir à la base Rebelle !

* * *

 **Cassian Andor** a envoyé 2 pokes à **Jyn Erso**.

* * *

 **Leia Organa** a écrit sur son mur : « Sauvée par deux idiots déguisés en Stormtroopers ».

 **Bail Organa** et **Mon Mothma** aiment ça.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai déjà noté 2/3 idées pour le chapitre 03 alors ça ne devrait pas tarder :)_

 _(D'ailleurs mon long OS avec une fin alternative à Rogue One est en cours d'écriture mais je suis trèèès lente...)_


End file.
